Starfire
Starfire (Koriand'r) is the roleplay hero character of Starfirettdc. Story Tamaran's Princess Koriand'r was the second of three children. Her older sister, Komand'r was the next in the line of succession, but she was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her of her natural Tamareanian ability to convert ultraviolet light in to flight energy, so she was deemed not worthy to be queen and the succession fell to Koriand'r. When both sisters were sent to train with the legendary Warlords of Okaara, the bitter Komand'r ran off, allying herself with the Citadel. They used Komand'r's information to successfully invade the planet Tamaran. King Myand'r turned Koriand'r over to the Citadel to ensure peace. Koriand'r endured six years of torture until she and Komand'r were both released for experimentation by the Psions. The Psions, who are largely sadistic scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to rescue her and while the Psions were distracted, Kory broke free with the starbolts, destructive blasts of solar energy, a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment, she decided to free Komand'r who was still absorbing energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister down with the same-much stronger- power and had her restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escaped and found her way to Earth with the help of the Teen Titans. She chose to remain with the team and took the name Starfire, and quickly formed a romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, then - as Robin - the leader of the team. Kory is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of the superhero. She also displays the traits of Tamaran's highly sensuous culture, coupled with a no nonsense warrior attitude. For a time, Kory had a career as a fashion model. She has been married twice, both times to Tamaranean men: once to the prince Karras to seal a peace treaty, and once to General Phy'zzon for love. Both of her husbands died in battle. She almost married Dick, but their wedding was interrupted by Raven, who had followed in the steps of her father, the demon Trigon. Raven murdered the priest after he pronounced Dick and Kory husband and wife. The relationship was already on unsteady ground, with Kory fearing that Dick was rushing into marriage, and also being concerned by the anti-alien sentiments that sprang up in response to the news of the impending nuptials. Starfire has served as mentor/teacher to the latest roster of Titans, and also began serving with the Outsiders. Starfire was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Adam Strange after the battle with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance, and after a some negotiation, agreed to help them out. When it was believed that Animal Man had perished in battle against Lady Styx, Starfire took it upon herself to bring his jacket back to his surviving family on Earth. Upon reaching Earth, however, she quickly discovered that Animal Man was still alive. Titans Together After the apparent defeat of Lady Styx, Starfire once again returned back to Animal Man's home, where she was recovering from her recent adventures and regaining control of her returned powers. One afternoon, while sunbathing, she and Animal Man's son were attacked by a water demon in Buddy's swimming pool. Meanwhile, her old Titan teammates had also been attacked by assorted demonic entities. This led to Starfire, Nightwing, Troia, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Flash, and Red Arrow, to reassemble as a team, when they realized that the attacks are the result of a resurrected Trigon and his newly discovered three sons. While investigating, the Titans began to experience unexplained mood-shifts. For Starfire and Nightwing, they were overwhelmed by lust, and ended up having abrupt sex in the middle of their investigation. Soon after, the team met up in New York's Central Park, where they attempted to recover from these mood-shifts and realize that each shift coincided with one of the seven deadly sins. The team was then approached by the Sons of Trigon. They battled the villainous prodigy, and drove them away. Starfire and Nightwing then discuss their actions while under the influence of Trigon's sons. While Nightwing shows hints at wanting to renew their relationship, Starfire questions his commitment to the relationship and goes so far as to ask Nightwing whether or not he truly still loves her. Nightwing to his own surprise and reluctance admits he does not, leading to them for now leaving their reunion in doubt. Since then, it has been clearly stated that Dick has moved on, though Kory stays true to her Tamaranian culture and still loves him. Most recently, she has been captured and turned into a Justifier, as seen in Final Crisis: Resist. She has since been freed. Although the loss of control she gathered from the Justifier helmet distressed her severely, causing her to lash out at anyone remotely looking like they are wearing one of the helmets. She was more than happy to destroy a warehouse full of them when Mister Terrific offered her and Cyborg to destroy them. After a stint with a psychiatrist (instead of talking to Donna, which troubled her to no end), and a subsequent denial of joining the Justice League, she is left none the healthier. Blackest Night Most recently during Hero's Day, a time when the heroes of the DC universe join together in remembrance of dead comrades, Starfire and the Titans were attacked by Black Lantern versions of their fallen teammates. During the battle, Starfire and Cyborg were subjected to a psychic attack by the Black Lantern Omen, putting them both in a euphoric state as they experienced their greatest desires. For Starfire, her greatest desire came in the form of her marrying Dick Grayson (indicating that she is still deeply in love with him). Luckily, both she and Cyborg were rescued by Beast Boy and with their attackers eventually defeated by Dove, Starfire and the Titans prepared to face the Black Lanterns head on. Justice League Kory was recently invited to join Kimyo Hoshi's new Justice League by Donna Troy. She joined the team briefly and left a note to Dick explaining why she had left. She then joined the R.E.B.E.L.S. and returned to where Tamaran used to be, to find that it had mysteriously returned.[1] Starfire in other media 1.png|Starfire in teen titans imagesCA10II3P.jpg|if starfire were in young justice Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Justice League